wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota
The Dakota System is located within the Vega SectorClaw Marks along the Ulysses Corridor near Planetary System 415. The star is a brown dwarf which has not enough mass to convert hydrogen into helium via nuclear fusion. History It is home to many agricultural colonies, the most prominent being the fourth planet of Fargo. However the colonists did not subscribe to the Terran Confederation. Lieutenant Mitchell Lopez of the famed is a native of the Dakota System, and the first member of his family to fly into space. The Pegasus Station was built in that system which was destroyed by a Kilrathi attack. Later the system was visited by the and its pilots discovered Kilrathi presence in nearby Planetery System 415, Captain Jason Sansky ordered an attack against the ConCom and proceeded for the rings of Planet 415. A dreadnought and two destroyers were stationed there and attacked the Claw. Christopher Blair's specific actions during this period have never been published.Star*Soldier, 26 In 2654 during the Vega Campaign, the Claw travelled here from Chengdu System, charged with escorting an outbound hospital ship from Fargo who suffered from Watson's Disease, and then ensuring that the vaccine transports arrived safely to the planet. Carl T. LaFong and Joseph Khumalo were among the pilots who flew missions in the system. LaFong also looked forward to flying with Captain Khumalo.WC1&2, pg 78 :1:The pilots escorted two transports while Kilrathi raiders attempted to destroy them. Blair and his wingman were successful in fending off the encountered Salthis, Krants and Jalthis, ensuring that the medical transports acquired safe access to and from the system. With the vaccines, Fargo's population was saved from certain extermination from the disease. The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong LaFong had nearly been killed, he had been lucky. Until he hit the hanger, he didn't realize how many shots had hit him without taking out any major systems. But the mechs were busy on his ship that night. :2:The Dakota System saw many more Kilrathi forces attempt raids on Confed convoys passing through the system in the following days. During a patrol, Blair and Khumalo discovered a wing of Grathas along with a and its Krant escort. The mission had started out as something LaFong thought he could enjoy. A three-point patrol and report back to the Tiger's Claw. Halcyon didn't order him to engage, but he hadn't ordered him against it either. LaFong wasn't looking for trouble, but wished he had been flying Hornets instead of Rapiers. But towards the end the mission he had hoped to be on had become only a dream as he was ambushed. But he was able to turn it around into something he expected.WC1&2 guide, pg 80, 81 :3:Later, a Kilrathi supply convoy was detected moving in attack range. Maverick and Knight attacked a with its Krant escort. While attempting to destroy a second Dorkir, they also encountered Bakhtosh nar Kiranka, leading Jalthis, and they managed to shoot him down. LaFong had learned some lessons on his third mission. In the bar, he and Knight made sure to tell Shotglass how valuable it was to keep one hand on the afterburners at all times and just keep sliding to avoid enemy fire. They knew everyone would get the word before the night was over.WC1&2 guide, pg 83 Following these operations, the Claw travelled to Port Hedland. After stopping the Kilrathi advance in the system, the Confederation turned the side of the campaign to the offensive and the Claw routed their forces. Following these missions, the Tiger's Claw travelled to Port Hedland. At Dakota a single human battlecruiser held four Kraken squadrons at bay until reinforcements could arrive.Star*Soldier, pg21 Behind the scenes According to the Arena developers: "Dakota" - Human system seen in Wing Commander I (and the Wing Commander movie). Category:Star systems